


hiccups

by Emlee_J



Series: Highway Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hiccups, Humor, M/M, Set after 'life is a highway'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: Hinata washes his hands free of the oil and grease that clung to them and stares, extremely confused, as Asahi turns in a clumsy circle, Kageyama in an awkward splay across the width of his shoulders, upside down, looking like his entire blood supply is in his head.Trotting over, Hinata takes another second to just. Take in this display, as Noya cheers his encouragement, Suga nods his approval while Daichi looks steadily closer to exploding and Tanaka tries to guide a glass of water to Kageyama's mouth. He snags Shimizu’s sleeve. “What is going on?”“Hiccups,” Shimizu shrugs, as if this was obvious.-An extra forlife is a highway- Kageyama gets the hiccups.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Highway Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883134
Comments: 39
Kudos: 308





	hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> for roxanne!!!! [all the smooches!!]
> 
> based off [Hiccups, a Cars short!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIj4KZ-IQFY)

Kageyama pushes open the door to _The V8 Café_ to find half of the townsfolk clustered around tables nursing drinks, and the other half… cluttered around behind the bar, staring at the floor.

“What are you guys- oh.”

Now he’s crossed over, Kageyama can see what they’re all looking at – it’s Hinata, on his back, halfway shuffled under Sugawara’s sandwich bar. It’s one of Hinata’s ‘mock-ups’ – essentially a moving cupboard with a hotplate on top under a domed glass cover that can be lifted. The bottom part beyond the doors contains most of the machinery and some storage, while the top allowed Suga to keep hot food out in easy reach for customers without having to dart in and out of the kitchen too often.

Hinata had built it, and like a few things Hinata had built, it had broken. (Not that what Hinata made was _bad_ … they just seemed to need a bit more maintenance than normal.)

Dropping his forearms onto the bar, Kageyama leans forward. “What did you break this time?”

There’s a muffled grunt that could be a curse and then a clang, followed by a sharp _‘oww!’_ as Hinata wiggles madly underneath the sandwich bar. Kageyama snickers under his breath while Daichi levels him with an exasperated look.

“Kageyama I will remove _one_ bolt from your engine!” Hinata calls out, his voice oddly metallic and muffled from where he was still buried beneath machinery and wiring. “You won’t know which one it is! But I will!”

“What an oddly specific threat,” Suga comments airily. “Do you want a drink, Kageyama?”

“Please,” Kageyama intones his head, ignoring the rest of his boyfriend’s infuriated muttering on the floor. It was probably best not to rile him up any more, no matter how funny it was, otherwise his car really would be liable to sabotage.

As Suga regales him with his new chilled smoothie options – Kageyama is always the guinea pig for these, because he’s the least fussy person in town when it comes to food – Daichi gently nudges Asahi away from where they’d been huddled around Hinata to join the others scattered around the tables.

It’s currently ‘residents only hour’ in the café – something Suga had to implement once the town starting getting a little too popular, especially once the racing season ended. Having two famous (and successful) racing drivers living in town, plus Kageyama’s whole… _week’s break_ at the very beginning had drawn an unprecedented amount of attention to Karasuno Springs. It had been welcomed with open arms as business boomed for first time in a decade, but it had highlighted just how small the town was.

 _The V8 Café_ was the only eatery in town, so it was incredibly popular. And as much as Suga loved customers, he also loved the townspeople, so every day the café shut to the public for an hour just for the residents.

After Suga had coaxed him into trying some banana and kiwi and strawberry mish-mash, Kageyama took his multi-coloured, fruity drink with a generous helping of ice and sloped off to sit with Tanaka and Nishinoya. He’d been a little late to join everyone – a phone call from Power Curry – and he _had_ been hoping to quietly enjoy a nice drink with Hinata in one of the cosier booths in the corner, but… the screwdriver set came first it seems.

He’s busy sipping on his drink, thinking idly that the kiwi is okay but not really adding anything, listening to Tanaka and Noya prattle on about gold alloys, when there’s a particularly loud _clang_ from the sandwich bar in the corner. Kageyama jumps in his seat, startled, and sucks up a particularly large mouthful of his drink.

Swallowing it in a rush, he shakes a head a little to clear it of the instant brain freeze, and then quickly finishes the rest to soothe his now aching throat.

“That was fast,” Tanaka comments with a brow tick, as Kageyama slides his now empty glass away from him.

“Thirsty,” Kageyama grunts, even though that’s not quite true, and moves to settle back into his seat when-

_Hic._

Kageyama’s brow knits irritably as his diaphragm spasms and a little hiccup bursts from his mouth. _Ugh._ Great. He waits, hoping it was just one-

_Hic. Hic._

Smacking a hand down on the table in front of him with an annoyed _thwap,_ Kageyama glares daggers down at his empty glass as his chest skips and jumps and hiccups continue to bubble out in a little stream.

“Oh dear,” Tanaka snickers, taking a sip of his beer.

“You gotta hold your breath!” Noya encourages, leaning across the table and waving his hands in an exaggerated manner.

In some act of solidarity, the tyre salesman holds his own breath too, sucking in a lungful along with Kageyama. There’s a long minute where Tanaka eyes the two of them over the rim of his beer bottle, looking vaguely impressed, before the pair of them start smacking the faux wood in front of them as their chests start to burn.

Noya cracks first, thumping one last fist down before breaking and letting his breath go in a huge gasp. Kageyama snaps right after, panting immediately in the aftermath. As soon as his breathing has returned to a normal rhythm, he waits, anxiously, before-

_Hic. Hic. Hic._

“Now it’s worse!” He snarls at the ceiling as Tanaka lightly pats the back of a still panting Noya.

“Hmmm… Suga!” Tanaka calls, as Noya starts to recover. When the café owner rounds the bar to join them, head tilted in question, he gestures for the other man to lean down so he can whisper in his ear.

Kageyama squints suspiciously, his diaphragm still shaking, as Suga and Tanaka share a grin, and then Suga’s darting off back behind the bar again.

_Hic. Hic._

“Here, Kageyama, try this,” Suga says, handing him a bottle of beer identical to the one Tanaka was drinking.

“… What’s – _hic_ \- in it?” Kageyama asks, squinting harder. If it was the same drink then surely Tanaka would’ve just offered him his own bottle – it’s not like he’s shy about stuff like that.

“It’s just got a bit of kick to it, that’s all,” Tanaka reassures him, with his best smile.

Kageyama takes the offered bottle, not reassured in the slightest, eyes it, before take a sip tentatively, his hiccups causing the glass to knock against his front teeth.

His diaphragm has time to shake once before he’s spitting the 'drink' out all over the table, choking.

“What- What _is_ that?” He demands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes watering.

“Beer. With some hot sauce, some lemon…”

 _“Ugh,”_ Kageyama groans, shoving the bottle away from him as he alternates between coughing and hiccupping. He’d apologise for the mess, but they _had_ just tried to poison him. At least Tanaka offers him the rest of his beer, which he takes and sips at gratefully, still jolting in his seat. Suga tuts and wipes down the table with the cloth he keeps tucked into his apron.

Finishing the beer with a sigh, still hiccupping, Kageyama is just considering just asking Suga for a pitcher of water to drown himself in when there’s a blur of movement by the corner of his eye.

_“Boo.”_

Kageyama leaps four feet out of his seat with a shriek, flinging himself across the width of the booth bench in his fright.

Shimizu peers down at him where he’s still sprawled, leaning over from where she had bent to whisper in his ear. Kageyama stares back at her innocent face, eyes wide and panting, and feels humiliation swiftly overtake the fright. He sits up abruptly, face aflame, and looks at nobody as his mouth twists up-

_Hic. Hic hic hic._

“Ohhh, that one looked promising,” Suga says, patting Shimizu’s shoulder when she sighs disappointedly.

“Maybe… a drink of water?” Daichi pipes up from the background, gently nudging his way through to hand Kageyama a large glass.

Kageyama takes it gratefully, shiny-eyed, almost sloshes it all over himself with force of another hiccup, and then downs half of it in one go. Daichi smiles, satisfied, and then it falls immediately when Kageyama hiccups again, violently, this time spilling a little bit down his shirt.

Kageyama’s just contemplating the merits of punching his own ribcage until it behaves when Noya stands up from his seat to holler over Tanaka’s head, “Asahi! Get over here!”

The fireman glances up from where he was playing cards with Tsukishima, Yachi and Yamaguchi – all four of whom were seemingly pretending the shenanigans in the corner were not happening – before folding his hand with a resigned sigh and ambling to his feet.

“Yes?” Asahi asks meekly when he nears, as if already pre-empting being asked to do something awful.

Which Nishinoya does, of course. “Lift Kageyama up!”

“What?” Kageyama says the same time as Asahi.

“Lift him up in one of those fireman carries! He’s gotta be upside down!”

“Ohh, that _is_ a method!” Tanaka agrees, smacking his friend on the upper arm with the back of his hand excitedly. “Kageyama, get up, let Asahi lift you!”

“Umm… no. No, thank - _hic_ – you.”

“Guys, I don’t think this is-“

“It’ll be fine! Asahi’s trained professional, aren’t you Asahi?”

“Well, yes, but…”

Kageyama sits there and listens to the squabbling, shaking in his seat and hiccupping and thinks he’ll get up, and go drag Hinata out from under his stupid contraption. Make him help him do a handstand or something against one of the walls until his diaphragm was brought back under control.

Unfortunately, his standing up is misconstrued.

“Look, see, Kageyama’s happy!” Noya cheers, and Asahi whimpers.

“It’s worth a try!” Suga chips in, which earns him a hissed _‘Suga!’_ from Daichi.

And before Kageyama can protest, Asahi has finally steeled himself and is reaching for him, looping two huge arms around his waist before he can escape.

“Wh-whoa! H-hold on..!” Kageyama wiggles futilely as the café turns and flips upside down, the world going topsy turvy as he suddenly finds himself thrown across Asahi’s broad shoulders, held in place by his knees and chest. It would be impressive if it wasn’t so terrifying.

“Put me – _hic_ – down – _hic_ \- please,” he pleads, but his plea isn’t heard and then suddenly he’s being turned until he’s no longer looking at the café’s ceiling but the floor instead.

Well, he thinks deliriously as all of his blood rushes to his head, at least he won’t be hiccupping anymore once he swiftly loses consciousness.

_Hic. Hic._

Meanwhile, Hinata wiggles out from underneath the sandwich bar with a triumphant “aha!” as the machinery above him clunks and groans and steadily starts to work again. He rolls to his feet in one smooth motion, checks the hotplate is starting to heat up again, and he whirls around to grin widely, expecting praise and maybe some clapping.

But there’s no-one there, not even Suga.

Bewildered, Hinata glances around, taking in the quiet card game happening in one corner before quickly zooming in on the chaos that’s unfolding in the other. He had had no idea, stuck underneath a chunk of machinery with his hands (and sometimes mouth) full with screwdrivers and wires – but it seems his boyfriend has found himself in a bit of a… predicament.

Hinata washes his hands free of the oil and grease that clung to them and stares, extremely confused, as Asahi turns in a clumsy circle, Kageyama in an awkward splay across the width of his shoulders, head upside down, towards Tanaka. Tanaka, who is trying to guide a glass of water to Kageyama’s mouth.

Trotting over, Hinata takes another second to just. Take in this display, as Noya cheers his encouragement, Suga nods his approval while Daichi looks steadily closer to exploding and Kageyama looks like his entire blood supply is in his head. He snags Shimizu’s sleeve. “What is going on?”

“Hiccups,” Shimizu shrugs, as if this was obvious.

“Oh,” Hinata says, and then yells, “Asahi put him down!”

Asahi complies immediately, apparently extremely relieved to no longer be complicit in the nonsense. He drops Kageyama, a little ungainly, back onto the booth seat, where his boyfriend sits, dazed, and still juddering with little hiccups popping from his mouth.

 _Cute_ , Hinata thinks as he rounds the back of the booth.

Reaching out, he grabs the bottom of Kageyama’s chin gently from behind and tips his head back. Kageyama goes surprisingly willingly, and then blinks big blue eyes up at him once he’s tilted. He’s still rather red in the face.

“Hello!” Hinata chirps before Kageyama can say anything, and swoops down for a clumsy, upside-down kiss.

Tanaka wolf whistles in the background.

Hinata holds the kiss for longer than is probably strictly necessary, considering present company, but, well, he’s always liked showing off. He pulls back eventually once air started to be an issue, dragging his fingertips over Kageyama’s sharp jaw line and pushing them into his hair, ruffling it. “Better?” He smirks.

Kageyama gapes at him, still red in the cheek and still upside down, before suddenly righting himself. For a solid minute, nobody moves, until Kageyama is satisfied his diaphragm has finally, finally, calmed down. “They’re gone,” he sighs in relief, slumping back in his seat as the townspeople let out a goofy little cheer.

“Suga, the kiwi wasn’t really adding anything to that smoothie,” he adds, as he lets his head tip back against the back of the booth bench, feeling Hinata push his fringe out of the way and press a kiss to his forehead with a snicker.

“Noted,” Suga smiles, as he collects the empty glasses from the tabletop and goes to coo over his rejuvenated sandwich counter.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me about haikyuu on twitter! @Emlee_J


End file.
